1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlling system between an electronic appliance and remote controller in which the electronic appliance can call its remote controller and, more particularly, to an improved method for automatically assigning a call identification code corresponding to each remote controller and calling the remote controller: and also a power saving remote controller and electronic appliance capable of decreasing power consumption by using the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a television set, audio system and other various electronic systems, have a private remote controller corresponding to them. It is a current tendency to assign various operational functions of an electronic apparatus to the corresponding remote controller for the user""s convenience.
Such a remote controller, however, is usually so small, that it may easily get lost, and frequently, the user does not remember where it was placed. In order to easily find the remote controller, a method has been introduced in which the user pushes a remote controller call key attached at a television set and then transmits a remote controller call signal in space. When the remote controller receives the call signal, it makes an answer sound, thereby enabling the user to find its location.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a general remote controlling system including a remote controllable television set and its remote controller.
As shown, a television set portion 10 related to a remote controller includes a TV microcomputer 11, a remote controller call signal transmitter 12, and an infrared receiver 13. Also, there is provided a remote controller call key button to facilitate the finding of the remote controller in case the user does not remember where it was placed. The remote control call button is connected to the TV microcomputer 11.
When the remote controller can""t be easily found, the user inputs the remote controller call key through its key button disposed at the television set. In response, TV microcomputer 10 transmits a remote controller call signal via the remote controller call signal transmitter 12 into space.
The remote controller 20 includes a microcomputer 21, a remote controller call signal receiver 22, a key matrix 23, an infrared emitter 24, and an answer sound generator 25. When the call signal receiver 22 of the remote controller 20 receives a remote controller call signal outputted from the remote controller call signal transmitter 12 in the television set, the remote controller call receiver 22 notifies that fact to the microcomputer 21. Then, the microcomputer 21 generates an answer sound through the answer sound generator 25, such as a xe2x80x9cbeepxe2x80x9d, so that the user can listen to the sound and find the remote controller.
At this time, a random key input of the key matrix 23 in the remote controller by the user is understood that the user has found the remote controller, so that the answer sound generator 25 is controlled to halt its sound generation. With the key input of the remote controller by the user, the microcomputer 21 of the remote control 20 outputs a command code corresponding to the input key signal through the infrared emitter 24. The infrared receiver 13 of the television set receives the command code from the remote controller 20 and notifies it to the microcomputer 11. Accordingly, the microcomputer 11 carries out its function in accordance with the command code applied thereto.
Such remote controller call method is advantageous when there is provided only a single television set. However, when a plurality of the same kinds of television sets are installed in one household or a television set in one household is the same model as its next door neighbor""s, the remote controller call signal generation from one television set may cause a plurality of remote controllers to make answer sounds at the same time, or cause a different remote controller other than the user""s to respond thereto.
Further, in the case that the remote controller call function is applied to a television set, the remote controller should be continuously supplied by electrical power so as to be ready to generate an answer sound at a random call from the television set, thereby significantly increasing battery consumption of the remote controller and the electronic appliance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically assigning a remote control call identification code, wherein only a desired remote controller can be called using an automatic identification code assignment, thereby calling the remote controller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote controller which is capable of decreasing its battery consumption through using the method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic appliance, which is provided together with a corresponding remote controller, capable of decreasing its power consumption through using the method.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a remote controlling system including an electronic appliance and a remote controller effectively utilizing electrical power, thereby decreasing its power consumption.
To achieve the above-described objects, there is provided a method for assigning a remote controller identification code. The method comprises a step for setting a second remote controller identification code different from a first remote controller identification code set in the electronic appliance; a step for requesting a reset of the remote controller call identification code by the remote controller having the first remote controller identification code; and a step for replacing the first remote controller identification code in the electronic appliance with the second remote controller identification code in response to the request.
Further, to achieve the above-described objects, there is provided a method for assigning a remote controller identification code and calling the remote controller. The method comprises a step for setting a second remote controller identification code different from a first remote controller identification code which is set in the electrical appliance; a step for requesting a reset of the remote controller identification code by the remote controller having the first remote controller identification code; a step for replacing the first remote controller identification code in the electronic appliance with the second remote controller identification in response to the request and resetting the replaced value as the identification code to the remote controller; a step for calling the remote controller by transmitting a remote controller call signal in accordance with the identification code from the electronic appliance having an identification code identical to the set identification code; a step for receiving the remote controller call signal; a step for comparing whether the identification code detected from the remote controller call signal corresponds to one set in the remote controller; and a step for generating an answer sound when the identification codes correspond to each other.
Still further, to achieve the above-described objects, there is provided an electronic appliance and remote controller having a function of assigning a remote controller identification code wherein the electronic appliance comprises a rewrite memory means disposed in the electronic appliance and for storing therein a first remote controller identification code; a memory means disposed in the electronic appliance and for generating and temporarily storing therein a second remote controller identification code different from the first remote controller identification code; a transmission means for transmitting the first remote controller identification code when calling the remote controller, and transmitting the second remote controller identification code the remote controller in response thereto when the remote controller having the first remote controller identification code has requested a reset of the remote controller call identification code; and an electronic appliance control means for replacing the first remote controller identification code in the electronic appliance with a second remote controller identification, storing the replaced value in the rewrite memory means so as to reset the same into the remote controller as the identification code, and controlling the remote controller call transmission means and the respective memory means. Also, the remote controller comprises a remote controller call signal reception means; means for transmitting the remote controller identification code reset request signal when the remote controller is initialized; a memory means for storing therein the first remote controller identification code, and storing therein the second remote controller identification code instead of the first remote controller identification code when the second remote controller identification code is received from the electronic appliance through the remote controller call signal reception means after being requested to reset the remote controller identification code; and a remote-controller control means for comparing the remote controller identification code stored into the memory means, controlling to generate the answer sound and controlling the transmission means and the memory means, in response to the remote controller call.
Also, to achieve the above-described objects, there is provided a remote controller having a function of assigning a remote controller identification code. The remote controller comprises a call signal reception means for detecting a remote controller call signal transmitted having the remote controller identification code from the electronic appliance; a control means for controlling to respond only when the detected identification code and the previously set identification code are identical to each other; and a means for activating the call signal reception means only when the identification code is possible to identify from the electronic appliance, in response to the control means, wherein the control means controls the activation means and the call signal reception means has a periodic activation period.
In order to further achieve the above-described objects, there is provided an electronic appliance having a function of assigning a remote controller identification code. The electronic appliance comprises a remote-controller call signal transmission means for transmitting a remote controller call signal having the remote controller identification code during a predetermined time period so as to call the remote controller; and a control means for activating the remote controller call signal transmission means, only during the call signal transmission period in response to the remote controller call.